


Waiting Games

by Kunstpause



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Romance, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-25
Updated: 2021-02-25
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:53:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,812
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29702250
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kunstpause/pseuds/Kunstpause
Summary: All they wanted was to start their well-deserved vacation on Rishi, but a fully occupied space-port stands between Rhiana, Ben, and their goal. Luckily there are other things to do in a cockpit than to simply wait.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Waiting Games

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the lovely Sue.

“Waiting time? Great…”

Rhiana lets out a sigh. She isn’t an overly impatient person, but they had traveled for a while, and she had been looking forward to their vacation to Rishi for even longer. It is something that evolved from an inside joke into a firm plan between Ben and her. One day they would go to Rishi and ignore all the trouble the galaxy might have in store for them to do nothing but relax. 

That day is now finally here.

Almost, that is.

A full landing pad and overworked space-doc operators are their last hurdle.

“It’s going to be half an hour, at maximum,” Ben assures her. 

“I know,” Rhiana sighs. “It’s of no use to get impatient now.” She knows it, and she knows Ben knows it too. But still, with their goal so close, every minute feels like a waste.

“Well, there are many interesting ways to pass the time in a cockpit like this.” Ben quips just then.

For a brief moment, Rhiana is surprised by how intriguing his comment sounds. Images and ideas of just what the two of them could get up to in his confined space while waiting rush through her mind. She barely manages to not gasp at his blatant insinuation and her own thoughts caused by it. Instead, she puts on her best stoic Jedi face as she slowly raises her eyebrows.

A sheepish look comes onto his face as he realizes just what he had said, and he rubs the back of his neck, looking almost uncomfortable for a moment.

Ben gives her a genuinely apologetic look before he shrugs. “I guess being here brings back old habits just as much as it does old memories.”

“Oh,” is the only sound Rhiana gets out. She doesn’t know why, but part of her is almost disappointed by his answer. Like she secretly had hoped for something else. And this time, she is not quick enough to mask her feelings, and Ben’s eyes widen in surprise.

“Wait, did you… actually like my inappropriate suggestion?” he asks, full of disbelief.

“I…” Rhiana swallows as she tries to find the right words. Heat rises up her face, and she knows her flush is visible to him as the corners of his mouth lift up into a pleased smile.

“Well, I’ll be damned,” Ben murmurs, giving her a heated look. He is not doing anything else, though, and it sparks impatience in her.

“Are you going to do something, or are you just going to stare at me until I blush even further?” she asks, a hint of roughness in her voice betraying her confident words.

“You are a Jedi, master,” Ben says as he leans back in his chair, grinning widely at her. “You are far too stoic for little old me to achieve such a feat!” There is a twinkle in his eyes that sends a pleasant shiver down her back, and Rhiana swallows.

“Don’t be so sure about that,” she murmurs quietly, and a moment later, he finally moves as he reaches for her and draws her onto his lap. The pilot’s seat is not terribly wide, so it is an effort to make it work, but they manage, and Rhiana’s heart flutters ever so slightly as his hands run up her back, pushing gently until she is close enough so he can kiss her.

The moment their lips touch, the careful hesitation from earlier is flying out of the nearest airlock at light speed. Rhiana lets out a soft moan as his lips part hers, and his tongue sweeps into her mouth as he kisses her deeply. There is a passion behind it that makes her rejoice as she wraps her arms around his neck, playing with the hair at the back of his nape.

Ben’s mouth moves to her neck, leaving behind a trail of playfully soft bites and gentle kisses that send a shiver of desire through her. 

This whole thing between them is still something so new. More for her than for him, she knows, but she is well aware that, despite the vastly more experience under his belt, Ben is sometimes as carefully and hesitant about what is growing between them as she is.

Not today, though. 

When Rhiana shifts on his lap, she can feel how much he wants her through their clothes, and another moan leaves her mouth.

“We don’t have much space in here,” Ben murmurs. “You want to take this to a room with a bed?”

The thought is tempting, but it would mean they have to move, and Rhiana shakes her head.

“I don’t want to stop.”

“Well, we’ll make do!” Ben murmurs, pressing another kiss to her neck, his hands running down to her hips, holding her waist firmly as he grinds her against him once. With a low groan, he motions for her to stand up for a moment.

“Clothes!”

The single word is his only explanation, and quickly, Rhiana scrambles off his lap. A moment later, they make quick work of each other’s clothes, throwing bits and pieces of them carelessly in every direction.

As soon as they are both naked, Ben pulls her close again, and the warmth of his skin pressed against her in contrast to the slightly colder air-conditioned cockpit makes her shiver against him. Ben’s mouth is back on her, kissing her again as he slowly takes a step back and another one until his legs hit the chair again.

He sits back down, sending her another grin before he turns her around and pulls her onto his lap again. Ben’s fingers run down her sides, leaving small trails of goosebumps behind as he reaches around her waist and over her stomach. He pushes her back to lean against him, and one of his hands wanders up, cupping her breast and dragging a playful finger over her nipple while his other hand dips down between her thighs.

He spreads his legs as wide apart as the chair allows, and hers on top of him with that, as his fingers part her folds, and Rhiana knows before he gets there that she is already deliciously wet for him. Two of his fingers push inside her, and he groans deeply as he presses his face against her shoulder.

“I don’t think I will ever get tired of how amazing you feel,” Ben whispers against her skin, slowly pushing in and out of her. He presses his fingers as deeply into her as he can for a moment, coaxing a sigh from Rhiana’s mouth before he pulls them out, spreading her slick over her cloth as he teases her with soft movements and gentle pressure.

She wriggles again on his lap, trying to push into his hand and back against his hardness behind her at the same time. 

“More,” Rhiana moans softly, and a moment later, Ben’s hands are on her hips again, and he lifts her. She feels the tip of his cock brush over her slippery entrance, and a moment later, she lets out a deep whine as she slowly sinks down onto his hard length. 

Pleasure flows through her as he fills her up completely, and when Rhiana looks down, she is struck by how beautiful the contrast between their vastly different skin tones looks. His soft, light-brown skin, standing out against the bright purple of her own.

One of Ben’s hands brushes over her lekku, sending another pleasant shudder through her as he draws it aside, and then his mouth is back at her neck, teeth gently teasing her skin before his kisses follow. 

His hands roam over her chest, teasing her stiff nipples until she can’t stop herself from moaning and pushing into his touch. Then, finally, he grabs her once more, and Rhiana tries to move with him as much as her position allows her to as he lifts her and drags her down again and again.

Every thrust inside her feels overwhelmingly intimate. She knows they are connected by more than just a physical sensation. Their minds are uniquely attuned to each other, after all. But nowhere does she feel it as strongly and as intimately as when they are like this. 

He pauses for a moment, and Rhiana is almost ready to protest when Ben grabs her hand and leads it in between her legs, making her fingers circle around her clit. When he lets go and starts thrusting into her again, Rhiana feels almost overwhelmed by the sensation. 

Her breath comes out in harsh bursts as she speeds up and rocks her hips with his thrusts and into her own hand as the steadily building pressure inside her rises to a new height.

“Ben,” she breathes out in a strangled gasp as she feels herself clench around him, and all that tension in her bursts into pleasure, running hotly through her entire body as she comes with a small cry.

Rhiana is still shaking when she feels him push into her deeply, and he stills, groaning her name against her skin as he spills himself inside her.

For a moment, the soft beeping of the controls and both their ragged breaths are the only things audible around them. Still catching her breath, Rhiana leans back against the warmth of his chest and sighs contently.

A renewed spark of heat runs through her as Ben reaches for her hand between her legs and draws it up towards his face. Rhiana turns her head to look at him, and her breath gets stuck in her throat as his tongue flips out, sucking her fingers into his mouth. His gaze is still burning into her as he moans softly at the taste of her on his lips.

She is about to suggest moving this to a bed after all when the loud noise of the intercom rips them out of the moment.

“You have permission to dock now. Repeat, permission to dock granted,” comes a slightly distorted voice through the speakers, and for a moment, Ben and Rhiana just stare at each other before both of them start to giggle.

“I’d say we passed the time just perfectly, wouldn’t you agree?” he says with a wide grin, his green eyes sparkling with mischief.

“You say that now, but not only do we have to dock, we also should do so clothed,” Rhiana points out, looking around at their strewn all over the place clothes.

With another laugh, Ben nods. “We should hurry. No time to waste, so we can finally start our well-earned vacation.”

With a nod, Rhiana gets up from his lap and starts to get her clothes together. She smiles happily to herself, thinking that if they are honest, they had already started their vacation about twenty minutes ago. And fantastically so.

She couldn’t wait for what Rishi would bring.

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> [Come talk to me over on tumblr ^^](https://kunstpause.tumblr.com)


End file.
